


Would've Married You In Vegas

by qweendweeb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol warning, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, I guess i dunno, M/M, hinted tuckington becuase why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweendweeb/pseuds/qweendweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in your life you think maybe Simmons was right, maybe you shouldn't have gone to Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would've Married You In Vegas

The sun broke through the drawn hotel curtains, making its way straight into Grif’s eyes. This, and possibly the poisonous amount of drinks Grif had last night, caused a searing pain in his aching head. He rolled over, wrapping an arm around the warmth on the other side of the bed. Resting his head on smooth soft skin. Sighing, Grif tried to fall back to sleep.

Then he stopped. He looked down at the body under his cheek. A chest rising and falling, but it definitely didn't belong in Grif’s bed.

Grif pushed himself up onto an elbow to see Richard Simmons sleeping buck-fucking-naked in his bed. It was an amazing site, Grif just didn’t remember how they got there which was extremely disappointing.

Not knowing what to do, Grif opted to putting his head back down on Simmons’ chest. Enjoying the warmth and ignoring the hum of worry in the pit of his stomach.

The next time Grif awoke was due to a knocking at his door. “Grif?” Tucker called from the other side of the door.

Grif lifted himself off of the bed, sitting up. He looked down at Simmons to see his wide eyes.

“What’dya want, Tuck?” Grif asked, not breaking eye contact with Simmons.

“For you to get up, what do you think? We’re all down in the restaurant. Simmons won’t answer his door so you try to wake him up and come down.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He waited to hear the sounds of Tucker’s footsteps walking away.

“So. Did we..?” Simmons voice was small, quiet. He pushed himself up to sit against the the headboard.

“I dunno. Is your ass sore?”

“I- What?!” Simmons looked scandalized. “What makes you think Iwould be the bottom?”

“Really?” Grif gave a condescending look. Simmons opened his mouth to argue before closing it again.

“Yes.” He mumbled after a moment, refusing to looking at Grif. 

“What was that?” The Hawaiian asked, obviously working not to laugh.

“Yes, my ass fucking hurts, you dick.” And Grif was face down on the bed, laughing harder than he ever had before.

“God, what are we gunna do?” Simmons asked, ignoring the still laughing man next to him.

“I don’t fuckin’ know. But I’m starving. Let’s go down?” Grif looked to Simmons, who was fiddling with the hem of the sheets. Their eyes met, and they stay like that for a long time. A silent message flowed between the two, _are we okay?_

“Yeah, yeah.”

Downstairs in the hotel restaurant, the group is sat at the largest table they could find.

"Soo," Donut started, too happily for the morning. "How'd everybody sleep?"

The table all mumbled a ‘fine,’ with a few shrugs. Wash gave Grif a knowing look, (the one where he would raise an eyebrow at you like he’s better than you, he’d already given Grif the look a few minutes ago when Grif ordered a Bloody Mary.

“What?” Grif had asked

“Alcohol? At ten in the morning?”

“Fuck off, dude. My head’s killing me.”)

The table was quiet for a minute, everyone enjoying their food in peace. Then Doc asked, “What’s on the itinerary for today?”

“Grif and I are going to the Museum of Natural History.” Simmons said, looking at anyone but Grif. “Anyone else wanna come?”

“That sounds boring as dicks dude.” Tucker shook his head.

“You think dicks are boring?” Wash smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, I mean, not yours.” And the entire table rolled their eyes.

Grif was back upstairs taking a shower. With his eyes shut he let the nearly scalding hot water rain down on him. Trying to remember anything from the night before.

Behind his eyes he saw glimpses of it. The smooth, pale skin of Simmons’ back. A small smile that Grif leaned down to kiss. Simmons’ red hair, his freckles all up close and personal.

When he couldn't remember anymore, Grif rubbed his eyes then moved them up to pull his hair in annoyance.

Before he turned off the shower Grif shamelessly jerked off, coming hard onto the shower wall.

“This is boring. I’m so bored.” Grif’s tone was perfectly monotonous. He and Simmons hadn’t really talked other than Simmons’ gushing over the exhibits at the museum.

“Then why did you even come?”

“Because I lost that bet.”

“Well then, what do _you_ wanna do?”

“I dunno.” Grif crossed his arms, “But we’ve been here for hours. Let’s just go back to the hotel, yeah?” Grif asked, wanting to get away from the insanely uncomfortable air that has settled around the two friends.

A little disappointedly Simmons agreed. They walk out into the cloudy city, trying to find a cab. It’s took forever, so they decided to walk around for a bit, until they could find a better spot to hail a taxi.

They’re quiet. Again. Grif was starting to hate the quiet, he thought about pulling out a cigarette just so Simmons would yell at him.

He’s about to do just that but Simmons stopped walking and grabbed Grif’s shoulder to turn him around. “What’er you-” Then there was a pair of lips on him. Grif didn’t know what to think, his mind went entirely blank.

Too late, Grif realized that he wasn’t responding as Simmons started to pull away. But he followed the redhead’s lips until they were kissing again. Grif moved his hands from his sides up to Simmons waist. He worked his mouth from Simmons’ lips to his neck, Simmons leaned his head back and sighed out a small ‘ _fuck_.’

But, Grif thought sadly, all good things must come to an end, as rain started to pour down on the two. They pulled apart, still in eachothers arms, and Simmons gave Grif the same look from that morning after they’d woke up in bed together. Not terrified or disgusted, just kinda surprised.

If Grif tried hard enough he could convince himself that he saw some happiness in Simmons eyes.

“Fuck, let’s get out of the rain.” He said and they once again tried to hail a cab. On the ride back they were quiet again. But this time, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable and it didn’t weigh down on Grif like it had before.

 

“Drinks in my room?” Grif asked as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to their rooms. “My minibar has yet to be touched.” They stopped in front of Grif’s hotel door and Grif knew that Simmons understood what he was actually asking.

The two stood too close for friends. Grif could feel Simmons breath on his lips, it was obvious what Simmons answer was. Grif’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward. Only milliseconds from closing the space between them when the door across from Grif’s room opened.

They sprung apart, looking to the person that interrupted them.

“Hey guys, you’re back!” Church said too happily to seem at all Church-like. Grif was filled with relief that they were caught by someone less than sober. “We’re all in here if you wanna come over?”

“Um,” Grif looked back to Simmons before continuing on. “No, I think I’m just gunna head to sleep.”

“Yeah, uh, me too.” Simmons agreed.

“Alright dudes, sleep tight.” Church smiled at them before turning back into the room.

“Oh yeah, they are _totally_ fucking.” Church said as he sat back down.

“Yeah? Was it not obvious before?” Tucker asked from his spot on the bed, head in Wash’s lap.

“Well I mean I just caught them making out and they tried to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“I _did_ see them go into the same room last night.” Donut added.

“It took them fucking long enough.” Tex said with a roll of her eyes.

 

The next morning Grif woke up wrapped in sheets and Simmons’ arms. He looked down to see a pair of bright green eyes looking up at him, a soft smile formed on his face.

“So,” Grif said with a yawn. “Breakfast?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first RvB fic, so I'm sorry if it sucked. Thank you a bunch for reading and if you wanted to comment or something that would be so great. Also, credit for the title goes to Vegas by All Time Low (also kind of where I got the idea for the fic.)


End file.
